Lewa (Matoranien universumi)
Malline:Monitl/Lewa-Toa Mata|Toa Mata Malline:Monitl/Lewa-Toa Nuva|Toa Nuva||true Lewa on hilpeä ja vallaton Ilman Toa Nuva. Kerran Ilman Toa Mata, hän on muuttunut energisoituneen Protodermiksen takia Toa Nuvaksi. Elämäkerta Toa Mata Ennen Mata Nuita Lewa ja muut hänen tiimistään luotiin Artakhalla. Sitten heidät lähetettiin Daxialle, missä heidät herätettiin ja esiteltiin toisilleen. Sitten heille kerrottiin heidän kohtalostaan: olla Suuren Hengen Mata Nuin vartijoita. Tämän jälkeen Hydraxon opetti Toa Matat taistelemaan. Yksi ensimmäisistä harjoituksista sisälsi Spinaxilta pakenemisen, mutta vain Kopaka onnistui tässä jäädyttämällä Rahin. Toisessa harjoituksessa Hydraxon vei heidän Kanohinsa ja piilotti ne ympäri saarta. Lewa vietti suurimman osan päivästä miettien, kuinka saa Kanohi Mirunsa järvestä täynnä vihaisia kaloja, kunnes hän tajusi Hydraxonin haluavan, että he työskentelvät yhdessä. Hän auttoi vastahakoisesti Galia hankkimaan Kanohinsa, joka vuorostaan nouti hänen Kanohinsa. Kun heidän harjoittelunsa päättyi, Toa Matat lähetettiin Karda Nuille suojelemaan siellä työskenteleviä Av-Matoraneja. Kuusi Toaa taistelivat monia Raheja vastaan, jotka olivat outojen energiapiikkien vaikutuksen alaisina. Sitten heidän täytyi voittaa Avohkahit, älykkäät salama-Rahit, joita esiintyi Karda Nuilla. Voitettuuaan Avohkahit, Tahu ja Kopaka johtivat toiset Codrexille, oudolle, pyöreälle rakennukselle, joka oli upotettu yhteen tippukivipylväistä. Siellä Lewa tutki Avainkiviä, jotka pysäyttivät Codrexia ympäröivän energiakentän, ja veti yhden niistä irti. Tietämättä energiakentästä, Lewa lähestyi Codrexia, vain joutuakseen nyt kytketyn energiakentän taaksepäin ampumaksi. Sitten Kopaka otti Avainkiven hänen kädestään ja sijoitti sen takaisin koloon, jossa muut Avainkivet olivat. Sitten Toat astuivat Codrexiin, ja luukku sulki heidät sinne heidän astuttuaan sisään. Tahun ja Kopakan oli pakko selittää kaikki toisille ja etteivät he voisi lähteä, koska Karda Nuin nyt täyttävä energiamyrsky muuttaisi heidät tuhkaksi. Sitten he astuivat erillisiin Toa-kanistereihin, missä he pysyivät tuhansia vuosia. Heidän kanisteriensa oli tarkoitus laueta taivaalle Suuren Mullistuksen tapahtumien jälkeen ja laskeutua Mata Nuin saarelle. Sieltä he menisivät Kini-Nuille, laskeutuisivat Metru Nuille ja jatkaisivat herättämään Mata Nuin. Kuitenkin toimintahäiriö aiheutti kanisterien laskeutumisen saarta ympäröivään mereen. Kanisterit kelluivat tuhat vuotta, kunnes Takua keräsi mata Nuin Toa-kivet ja Toat kutsuttiin saaren rannoille. Lewan toa-kanisteri rantautui Kanea-lahdelle Le-Wahiin. thumb|left|lewa muuttuu toa nuvaksi Mata Nui Naamioiden etsintä 150px|left|thumb|Lewa kantaa [[Saastuneet Kanohit|saastunutta Mirua.]] Lewa tapasi nopeasti muut Toat, ja lähti etsimään Kanohi-naamioitaan. Matkallaan, hän törmäsi Galiin, pelastaen tämän putoamasta suohon. Myöhemmin, hän sai tietoonsa Mataulta ensimmäisen naamionsa, Kanohi Kakaman, sijainnin. Hänen epäonnekseen se oli piilotettu vedenalaiseen luolaan. Matkallaan naamion luokse, hänen kimppuunsa hyökkäsi Nui-Jaga, mutta hän hautasi sen puiden alle ja jatkoi matkaansa luolaan. Muutamien vaikeuksien jälkeen, Lewa poistui luolasta uuden naamiovoimansa siivittämänä. Myöhemmin Lewa keinui köynnöksissä väistellen Nui-Ramaa, joka oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa. Se löi hänen naamionsa irti, ja hän putosi alas, kohti Muakan odottavia hampaita. Lewa pelastui Onuan ansiosta, joka teki reiän maahan rahin alle. Lewa tapasi Toat uudestaan kun Onua kutsui heidät yhteiseen tapaamiseen. Kuitenkin, Teridax katseli tätä kokoontumista ja aiheutti Mangai-tulivuoren purkautumisen. Lewa käytti Kakamaansa auttaakseen Onuaa kaivamaan vallihaudan, joka pysäytti laavan. Pian Lewa olikin kerännyt kaikki hänelle kuuluvat naamiot, mutta Teridaxin vallassa olevat Rahit nappasivat hänet. Hänelle annettiin saastunut Miru ja hänen käskettiin vartioida Le-Matoraneja, jotka oli vangittu tekemään töitä Nui-Rama-pesässä. Lewan löysi Onua, joka taisteli Lewaa vastaan ja onnistui poistamaan hänen naamionsa. Taistelu Teridaxia vastaan Pian tämän jälkeen Lewa sai Kultaisen Kanohinsa ja laskeutui muiden Toien kanssa Kini-Nuin alapuolelle. Hän yhdistyi Galin ja Kopakan kanssa Toa Kaita Wairuhaksi, ja voitti yhdessä toisen Toa Kaitan, Akamain, kanssa Mangaiaa vartioivat manast, mutta heidän täytyi taas pian jakautua kuudeksi Toaksi. he taistelivat Varjo Toia vastaan, ja onnistuivat voittamaan ne hyväksymällä varjojen olevan osa heitä. Sitten he kohtasivat Teridaxin, joka esiintyi heidän edessään pelkkänä Matoranina. Hän muuttui kuitenkin pian lonkeroiden pyöriväksi kasaksi, ja lähes voitti Toat. He kuitenkin ampuivat häntä elementaalivoimillaan, ja lonkeroiden ja ossien pyörivä kasa romahti pian maahan. Toat palasivat voitokkaina pinnalle. Bohrok-parvet left|thumb|150px|Lewa [[Kranan hallinnassa]] Pian Kini-Nuilta lähtemisen jälkeen Toat tunsivat oudon tärinän ympäri saarta. Ta-Matoran saapui, mutisten yhden sanan: Bohrok. Toat suuntsivat Ta-Koroon, ja löysivät Pahrakeja ja Kohrakeja hyökkäämässä kylään. Lewa ryntäsi ensimmäisenä taisteluun, mutta Kohrak vangitsi hänet jäähän. Onneksi Tahu pelasti hänet ja sulatti jään. Taistelu päättyi pian Lewan ja Galin yhdistäessä voimansa luodakseen ukkosmyrskyn, joka ajoi Bohrokit pois. Vakama selitti heille mitä Bohrokit olivat, ja että heidän täytyi kerätä kahdeksan eri Krana-lajia. Lewa suuntasi Le-Koroon varmistaakseen, että hänen kylänsä oli kunnossa. Valitettavasti se ei ollut: Lehvakit olivat hyökänneet Le-Koroon, ja kaikki asukkaat olivat loismaisten Kranojen hallinnassa. Lewan naamio poistettiin ja korvattiin Kranalla. Hän alkoi auttaa Bohrokeja "puhdistamaan" saaren. Hän kuitenkin kohtasi Onuan, joka oli etsinyt häntä löydettyään hänen Mirunsa Lehvak Va-ryhmältä. Kranan hallitsema Lewa hyökkäsi Onuan kimppuun, ja lähes voitti hänet. Onua kuitenkin tiesi, ettei Krana hallinut Lewan tahtoa, ja suostutteli hänet poistamaan Kranan. Pian jälkeenpäin Le-Koron vapautti ryhmä Boxoreja ohjaavia Matoraneja. kerättyään kaikki Kranat, Toat laskeutuivat Kopakan löytämään Bohrok-pesään. He erosivat Tahusta, kun muuri siirtyi heidän eteensä. He löysivät pian itsnesä ansassa tunnelissa, kun sulaa laavaa virtasi tunnelin toisesta päästä. Kun Kopaka pidätteli laavaa jäällä, Pohatu yritti rikkoa muurin, mutta huomasi sen mahdottomaksi. Lewa tajusi muurin olevan pelkkää harhaa, ja he kykenivät pakenemaan. Tavattuaan Tahun, he löysivät kuusi Exo-Toaa, ja käyttivät niitä taistellakseen Bahrageja, parven kuningattaria, vastaan. Lewa kuitenkin huomasi olevansa puolijäätyneenä jäähän. Tahu tajusi Exo-Toien estävän heidän elementaalivoimiensa käytön, ja he riisuivat haarniskapuvut. Toat yhdistivät elementaavoimansa, vangiten Bahragit Protodermikseen. Toat kuitenkin vajosivat maahan, ja upposivat energisoituneesen Protodermikseen, joka muutti heidät Toa Nuviksi. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kalit Muodonmuutoksensa jälkeen Toa Nuvat päättivät mennä omille teilleen. Lewa eistteli uusia voimiaan lentämällä kylän yläpuolella, kunnes yhtäkkiä hän ei enää voinut käyttää elementaalivoimiaan, ja putosi kohti maata. Onneksi Gukko-linnullaan lentävä Kongu pelasti hänet. Hän sai pian tietää, että hänen Nuva-symbolinsa, kuten muidenkin Toa Nuvien, oli joutunut Bohrok-Kaleina tunnettujen olentojen varastamaksi, jotka toivoivat käyttävänsä Nuva-symbolien elementalienergioita Bahragien herättämiseen. He yrittivät saada symbolit takaisin, mutta Kalit voittivat heidät nopeasti. He etsivät Kanohi Nuvia, ja joidenkin ongelmien jälkeen löysivät ne kaikki. Pian tämän jälkeen Lewa jäljitti Kohrak-Kalia viidakon läpi, ja yritti varastaa sen krana-Kalin. Kohrak-Kal kuitenkin loi voimakkaan ääniaallon, jonka yli Lewa yritti hypätä. Valitettavasti aalto liikkui ja nielaisi hänet, mikä sai hänet shokkiin. Toivuttuaan hän yhdistyi Galin ja Kopakan kanssa Wairuha Nuvaksi, ja hyökkäsi Kohrak-Kalin, Lehvak-Kalin ja Gahlok-Kalin kimppuun. Kolme Bohrok-Kalia kuitenkin yhdistyivät omaksi kaitakseen, ja voittivat Wairuhan. Pian sen jälkeen Bohrok-kalit saivat tietää, missä Bahragit olivat, ja toa Nuvat ryntäsivät pysäyttämään heidät. Bohrok-kalit olivat jo lähes laittamassa Nuva-symboleja Nuva-kuutioioon, kun Tahu käytti Vahia, jonka hän oli saanut Vakamalta muodonmuutoksen jälkeen, viimeisenä yrityksenä pysäyttää heidät. Se epäonnistui, mutta antoi Nuville tarpeeksi aikaa keksiä keino Kalien pysäyttämiseen. Päättäen jatkaa Galin vaikutelmalla, he keskittivät voimansa Nuva-symboleihin, mikä sai Bohrok-Kalit menettämään voimiensa hallinnan ja tuhoamaan itsensä. Toa Nuvat palauttivat varastetut symbolit kyliinsä. Valon naamio Pian Takua löysi Avohkiin, Valon naamion, ja hän ja Jaller lähtivät etsimään Seitsemättä Toaa. Lewa kohtasi heidät, kun he vaelsivat Le-Wahin läpi ja Tuhkakarhu hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa. Lewa onnistui kukistamaan Rahin, ja auttoi heitä pääsemään Ko-Wahiin. Hänen täytyi kuitenkin lähteä kuultuaan, että Rahkshit olivat tuhonneet Ta-Koron. Kun Rahkshit hyökkäsivät Onu-Koroon, hän liittyi taisteluun, auttaen Takuaa pakenemaan Rahksheilta. Hän myös auttoi Tahun parantamisessa, joka oli joutunut Lerahkin myrkyttämäksi Ta-Koron taistelussa ja hänen olotilansa oli huonontunut Kurahkin takia. Hän taisteli Rahksheja vastaan viimeisen kerran Kini-Nuilla ja Tahun avulla vangitsi Lerahkin, Guurahkin ja Panrahkin lasiin. Muut Rahkshit tuhoutuivat Toa Nuvien ja Takanuvan ansiosta. Lewa auttoi Ussanuin rakentamisessa ja katseli myöhemmin, kuinka Takanuva voitti Teridaxin ja löysi Metru Nuin uudelleen. Paluu Metru Nuille Kuultuaan Turagoiden tarinat ja palattuaan turvallisesti Metru Nuin saarelle, Toa Nuvien täytyi kohdata kuusi Tuhon kyykäärmettä. Sen jälkeen Lewa auttoi Metru Nuin uudelleenrakentamisessa. Myöhemmin hän ja toiset Toat kuitenkin kuulivat raskaat uutiset Turaga Dumelta. Mata Nui ei ollut ainoastaan unessa, vaan kuolemassa. Toat astuivat välittömästi kanistereihin ja matkasivat Voya Nuille, tai "Kuoleman tikareihin", missä ainoa toivo, Kanohi ignika, sijaitsi. Voya Nui Kuultuaan uutiset, Lewa saapui Voya Nuille. Lewa ja muut taistelivat Pirakoita vastaan. Kun hän taisteli Reidakin kanssa, Piraka katkaisi Lewan ilmakatanan puoliksi. Toa Nuvien tappion jälkeen, Lewa ja muut Toat määrätiin Zaktanin käskystä heitettäväksi Valmai-vuoreen, mutta heikko purkaus pysäytti nämä. Pirakat jättivät Toat vuorelle, koska he uskoivat laavan tappavan nämä, mutta Nuvat pakenivat viime hetkellä. Juuri kun he uskoivat pelastuneensa, he tapasivat Voya Nuin puolustusryhmän, joka yllättäen hyökkäsi Nuvien kimpuun. Puolustusryhmäläiset eivät uskoneet heidän olevan oikeita Toia, kuten eivät Pirakatkaan olleet. Onneksi Balta, joka oli saanut totuuden tietoonsa Axonnilta, kertoi heidän olevan oikeita Toia. Pian Toat ja Matoranit liittoutuivat ja tekivät suunitelman mennä Pirakoiden linnoituksen sisälle. Lewa ja muut Nuvat saivat aseensa ja naamionsa ja pakenivat, mutta Brutaka tainnutti heidät. Kun Toa olivat Brutakan valvonnassa, Reidak vangitsi puolustusryhmäläiset. Myöhemmin, Nuvat pelasti Matoran-puolustusryhmä kammiosta, jossa heidän voimansa vietiin. He tapasivat Toa Inikat, Axonnin, puolustusryhmän ja Botarin. Kun Inikat menivät alas Kivinuoraa Mahri Nuille hakemaan Ignikan, Lewa ja muut Toa Nuvat lähtivät saarelta valmistelemaan universumia Mata Nuin heräämistä varten. Uusi tehtävä Lewan ja muiden Toa Nuvien täytyi matkustella ympäri universumia kun he täyttivät kääröä. Ensimmäinen tehtävä oli vapauttaa Bahragit ja aloittaa Mata Nuin puhdistaminen. Ensin vapautetiin Bahragit. Seuraava tehtävä oli hankkia Artakhan sauva takaisin, jota pidettiin todennäköisesti Odinan saarella. Lewa ja muut Toa Nuvat kohtasivat the Shadowed Onen, joka käski heitä tappamaan Roodakan jos hän auttaisi heitä löytämään sauvan. Tahu vastasi myöntävästi, mutta paljasti myöhemmin, etteivät tee niin. Hän ja muut Toat menivät Xialle ja löysivät Roodakan. He myös pakottivat hänet muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Kun Makuta Icarax oli vienyt Artakhan sauvan ja mennyt pois, Tahu päätti että he ottasivat sauvan vaikka heidän pitäisi ottaa se Makutan kuolleista käsistä. Myöhemmin he matkustivat Karzahnille, missä kaikki muut Toat paitsi Gali voitettiin. Sen jälkeen kun saari oli tuhoutunut Galin vapauttaman Nova-räjähdyksen takia, Lewa heräsi ja matkusti Mata Nuille, missä hänen piti hakea Mysteerillinen aurinkokello. Jonkin ajan kuluttua, Botar toi hänet Daxialle missä hän näki universumin avustetun korjauksen jonka Artakhan sauva teki. Lewa ja muut Toa Nuvat lähtivät Artakhalle, missä he saivat oman Mukautuvan haarniskan. Sitten Artakha teleporttasi heidät Karda Nuille. Karda Nui left|thumb|200px|Lewa lentää Karda Nuille Saavuttuaan Karda Nuille Toa Nuvat löysivät itsensä keskeltä Makutojen ja Av-Matoranien välistä taistelua. Lewa yritti napata Varjoloisen, mutta Tanma paiskautui häntä päin ja pysäytti hänet. Tehdessään niin kaksikko yhdistyi ja Lewa sai Tanman muistot karda Nuista prosessissa. Erotessaan he pakottivat Makutat perääntymään. Tanma ja muut Av-Matoranit ohjasivat sitten Toat heidän suojaansa selittääkseen tilanteen. Kerrottuaan Karda Nuin Makutoista, Toa Nuvat jakaantuivat kahteen tiimiin. Lewa ja Pohatu, Kopakan johtamina, jäivät taivaalle suojelemaan Matoraneja, kun Tahu veisi Galin ja Onuan alapuolella olevalle suolle etsimään Ignikaa. Myöhemmin Lewa taisteli Antrozia vastaan ja kutsui pyörremyrskyn hoitelemaan hänet. Kuitenkin sitten Makuta ahdisti Lewan nurkkaan, mutta onnistui sitten pakenemaan Tanman kanssa. Antroz kuitenkin jahtasi häntä ja kertoi hänelle hänen napatuista ystävistään. Lewa hajotti Makutan hyökkäyksen tuulenpuuskalla ja pakeni Makutaa. Väistäessään Vamprahia ja Chiroxia, Lewa hyökkäsi Antrozin luolaan, yllättäen Makutan ja vapauttaen ystävänsä. Kaksi muuta Makutaa kuitenkin palasivat pian, pakottaen Toat ja heidän Matoran-parinsa perääntymään. Kopaka nappasi myöhemmin Kiropin toivoen, että tämä johdattaisi heidät Makutojen tukikohtaan. Kun hän heräsi, Toa Nuvat valekeskustelivat suunnitelmasta hyökätä varjo-loisten luolaan, ja kirop pakeni, Toien salaa seuratessa häntä. Kun he saapuivat luolaan, Kopaka sanoi haastavansa yhdessä Solekin kanssa Mutranin, kun Lewa, Pohatu ja Toa Ignika etsisivät varjoloisia. Mutran loi näyn, jotta he näkisivät luolan pitkinä tunneleina ja Toa Ignikan hirviönä. He hyökkäsivät, tietämättä että se oli todellisuudessa Toa Ignika ja Elämän Toa käytti voimiaan nopeuttaakseen heidän ikääntymistään, mutta Pohatu pysäytti hänet. Myöhemmin kuului outo ääni ja hän ja hänen Toa-toverinsa lyötiin tajuttomiksi ja vangittiin myöhemmin. Mutran piteli loista ja se lähes imi Lewan valon, mutta Pohatu käytti voimiaan lyödäkseen Mutranilta ja Antrozilta jalat alta. Pohatu pelasti matoranit ja he kaikki pakenivat luolasta. Kun he olivat ulkona, Lewa, Kopaka ja Pohatu yhdistivät voimansa tuhotakseen luolan, mutta kivi oli orgaanista, parantaen vahinkonsa. Toa Ignika tuli ja käytti voimiaan katkaistakseen luolaa pitelevän nuoran. Myöhemmin Makutat hyökkäsivät viimeiseen kylään, mutta Toat olivat poissa hakemassa kolmatta Avainkiveä. Tulisen taistelun jälkeen Makutat perääntyivät alapuolella olevalle suolle. Lewa ja toiset Toat seurasivat heitä, huolissaan muista Toa Nuvista. Saapuessaan he löysivät muut Toa nuvat jumissa taistelussa, vähälukuisina Makutojen ja Varjo-Matoranien takia. He kokoontuivat muiden Toien kanssa, ja valmistautuivat viimeiseen taisteluun. Taistelun aikana Takanuva saapui ja ajoi Makutat pois. Tahu hyödynsi heidän poissa olonsa ja Toat lukivat Avainkivet. Sitten Toat etenivät Codrexiin. Sisällä Onua löysi nappulan joka sai lattian laskeutumaan alas. Pohjalla Lewa ja toiset löysivät Axalara T9:sän, Jetrax T6:den ja Rockoh T3:den. Lewa otti Axalaran Pohatun ottaessa Rockohin, heidän haarniskansa mukautuen alusten ohjaamiseen. Ennen kuin Kopaka ehti ottaa Jetrax T6:tta, Antroz kaappasi ajoneuvon. Ajoneuvoilla olevat Toat aloittivat takaa-ajon. Antrozin ampuessa Pohatun alusta Lewa haastoi tämän ilmataisteluun. Teridaxin valtakausi Toa Nuvat tulivat yhdessä Takanuvan kanssa Codrexin ilma-aluksilla Metru Nuille, Metru Nuin piirityksen aikaan. He kokoontuivat Coliseumille sankareina kuulemaan Turaga Dumen puhetta. Puheen puolivälissä Makuta Teridax paljasti itsensä, luomalla tähdistä Kanohi Kraahkanin. Tämän jälkeen Makuta kertoi lähettäneensä Mata Nuin pois Ignikan sisällä. Toa Nuvat lähtivät piiloon Arkistoihin Matoranien ja Turagoiden kanssa mutta, Makutan lähettämät Rahkshit kaappasivat Turagat ja suuren osan Matoraneista. Lewa onnistui pakenemaan Artakhan saarelle ja saaren hallitsija lähetti hänet Tren Kromin luokse. Päästyään saarelle Tren Krom meni Lewan ruumiiseen jolloin Ilman Toa Nuvan mieli jäi vangiksi Tren Kromin saarelle, Tren Kromin ruumiiseen. Myöhemmin Artakha suostutteli Tren kromin palaamaan vanhaan kehoonsa. Artakhan vaihtaessa Lewan ja Tren Kromin omiin kehoihinsa Lewa löysi itsensä yhtäkkiä Mata Nuin mielestä, jota Teridax nyt hallitsi. Yhdessä muiden kammiossa olijoiden kanssa Lewa teleportattiin Matoran-universumin ulkopuolelle avaruuteen Teridaxin toimesta. Avaruudessa, Lewa loi jokaisen henkilön pään ympärille ilmakuplan etteivät he kuolisi tyhjiössä. Tämän jälkeen Vezon pelasti heidät tuoden heidät kammioon jossa vangittu Suuri olento oli ja kertoi näille heidän olevan Bota Magnassa. Muiden puhuessa Suuren olennon kanssa Lewa hiipi ulos kammiosta Bota Magnan viidakkoon. Hän lensi viidakon yllä ja huomasi jättiläisliskon jahtaavan toista pinempää. Lähistöllä hän näki kyläläisiä, jotka eivät ilmeisesti olleet huomanneet mateliaa, joten Lewa päätti mennä varoittamaan heitä. Hän lensi vähän matkan päähän odottamaan heitä etteivät he pelästyisi häntä. Kun lewa yritti puhua heille hän ei ymmärtänyt heidän kieltä. He yrittivät keskustella elekielellä josta Lewa ymmärsi heidän kysyvän hänen alkuperää. Hän vastasivat osoittamalla linnoitukseen. Tästä kyläläiset kauhistuivat ja alkoivat osoitella häntä keihäillä. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Toa Tuyet herätti Lewan yhdessä muiden Toa Matojen kanssa ja huijasi heidät palvelemaan imperiumia. Heidät johdettiin uskomaan, että ainoa tapa pitää Mata Nui ja Matoran-universumi kunnossa oli kitkeä Makutan veljeskunta ja Pimeyden Metsästäjät pois. Myöhemmin Lewa oli mukana taistelussa Coliseumissa Pohatun puolustusryhmää vastaan. Hän kohtasi Makuta Krikan, joka käytti Tyhjiövoimiaan imemään kaikki Lewan hyökkäykset. Makuta Teridaxin Salamahyökkäykset tappoivat hänet myöhemmin. Esiintymiset peleissä Lewalla pystyi pelata Toa Nuva muodossaan Bionicle The Gamessa. Lewan tehtävänä oli ensin kerätä kuusi Matorania jotka avaisivat Suvan jonka jälkeen hän pääsisi haastamaan Rahkshi Panrahkin. Voitettuaan Panrahkin Lewa pitää käsissään Kranaa. Luonne Lewa on juuri kuin elementtinsä - vapaa, villi ja aina siellä. Hänellä on halu auttaa omia ystäviään ja kyläänsä, mutta tämä kiltteys yltää jopa henkilöihin, joita hän ei tunne hyvin, kuten Jalleriin Ta-Koron tuhoutuessa. Lewa puhuu usein runoilemalla. Lewa näyttää hieman liian itsemarmalta. Kun Toa Matat saapuivat Mata Nuille, hän oli yksi Toista, joka halusi lähteä yksin tehtävälleen, mutta oppi läksyn tiimityöstä, kun Nui-Rama nappasi hänet ja teki hänestä saaren ensimmäisen saastuneen Toan. Ollessaan Makutan taudin hallinnassa hänestä tuli pahan sadistinen voima, kunnes Onua murtautui Nui-Ramojen pesään ja voitti hänet, poistaen saastuneen naamion. Ilman Toa Nuva on myös yhteydessä metsään ja sen luontoon. Hänellä on nähty olevan sympatiaa Raheja kohtaan - Valon Naamiossa hän on se, joka nappaa Tuhkakarhu Graalokin ja sitten taputtaa sitä ja päästää sen vapaaksi sen sijaan, että antaisi Jallerin tappaa sitä. Hän on paljon parempi taistelmaan ilmassa kuin maalla. Ilmassa hän voi liikkua paljon vapaammin ja tarkemmin, kun maalla hänestä tulee kömpelömpi ja vähemmän ketterä. Vastikään Lewa Nuva on alkanut tulla kypsemmäksi, ollen yhtä seikkailunhaluinen kuin ennenkin, vain vähemmän varomaton. Hän tajuaa nyt ansainneensa toveriensa kunnioituksen. Sen takia hän on nyt Toa Nuvien parempi jäsen, ansaiten toisten Toien luottamuksen. Lewalla on omituinen tapa joitua aina loisten, kuten Saastuneiden naamioiden, Kranojen ja Varjoloisten uhriksi. Kyvyt right|thumb|Lewan kultainen Kanohi *'Voimat:' Lewa hallitsee Ilman elementtiä. *'Välineet:' Toa Matana hän käytti suurta vihreää Kirvestä jota hän pystyi käyttämään yhdessä kädessä. Tämä kirves oli suunniteltu täydellisesti hänen elämäänsä viidakossa, koska sillä pystyi katkaisemaan liaaneja, oksia ja jopa puita yhdellä iskulla. Toa nuvana hänen kirveensä muuttui kahdeksi Ilmakatanaksi. Hän pystyi käyttämään näitä liitosiipinä, ja yhdessä Miru Nuvansa ja ilmavoimiensa kanssa hän kykeni lentämään niillä. Hän menetti toisen niistä taistelussa Reidakia vastaan. Velika tarjoutui takomaan Lewalle uuden Ilmakatanan. Lewa on nyt varustautunut Ilmasapelilla osana Artakhan antamaa Mukautuvaa haarniskaa. Hän otti välineekseen myös Midak-taiuvastykin joka ampuu valopalloja. Löytäessään Axalara T9n salaisuuksien Suolta, Lewa mukautti itsensä sen ohjaajaksi. *'Naamio:' Lewa saapui Mata Nuille vihreän Mirun, Levitaation naamion, kanssa. Tämä antoi hänen hidastaa putoamisnopeuttaan tai leijua väli-ilmassa. Hän kuitenkin keräsi pian viisi muuta samanväristä naamiota - Kakaman, Haun, Pakarin, Akakun ja Kaukaun. Sitten hän sai Kultaisen Kanohin yhdistämällä kaikki ne naamiot yhdeksi. Hänen Kultainen Kanohinsa oli hänen alkuperäisen Mirunsa muodossa. Kun hänestä tuli Toa Nuva, hänen Mirunsa muuttui Miru Nuvaksi ja hän keräsi pian viisi muuta naamiotaan Kanohi Nuva-muodoissaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut toista Kultaista Kanohia. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Lainauksia Trivia *Lewalla on tapana joutua vaikeuksiin sellaisten asioiden kuin Saastuneiden Kanohien, Kranojen, Varjoloisten jne. kanssa vaikeuksiin. Onua pelastaa hänet usein. Settitietoa thumb|150px|left|Lewa settinä thumb|right|150px|Lewa Nuva settinä thumb|150px|right|Lewa Phantokana settimuodossa Alkuperäinen 36-osainen lewa-kanisterisetti julkaistiin talvella 2001 ensimmäisten julkaistujen BIONICLE-settien mukana. Jos käänsi hammasratasta setin selässä, malli heilutti oikeaa kättään ja siinä käyttämäänsä kirvestä. Lewa Nuva setti julkaistiin myöhään vuonna 2002 36-osaisena. Tämä uusi Lewa omasi Nuva-panssarin, uudet jalkaosat, uuden Kanohin ja uudet Toa-välineet. Näitä välineitä, hänen ilmakatanoitaan, voitiin pidellä päät osoitettuina häntä kohti ja Lewa Nuvan kädet levitettyinä simuloimaan Lewan lentämistä tarinassa. Jos käänsi hammasratasta hänen selässään, kumpikin Lewan käsistä liikkui, tosin siirtämällä hammasrattaan hänen vasemmasta olkapäästään selkään ja korvaamalla sen tapilla oikea käsi liikkuisi yksin. Hammasratas selässä voitiin sitten muuttaa "avoimesta" asennosta mallin selkää vasten "suljettuun" asentoon, jolloin toimintahammasratas (ja näin myös oikea käsi) pysyi vakaasti yhdessä asennossa. Lewa julkaistiin jälleen talvella 2008 hänen Mukautuvan haarniskansa antamassa Phantoka-muodossa. Tämä setti sisältää 54 osaa sisältäen neljä hopeista Zamor-kuulaa, jotka esittävät hänen midak-taivastykistään ammuttuja tuhoisia valoammuksia. Hän, yhdessä muiden Phantoka-kanisterisettien kanssa, kykenee "liittoutumaan" vuoden 2008-Matoran-setin kanssa. Lewan 2008-setti voidaan yhdistää Antrozin, Radiakin ja Tanman kanssa Makuta Spiriahiksi. Lewa julkaistiin uudelleen kesällä 2008 toisessa Mukautuvan haarniskna muodossa, ohjatessaan Axalara T9:sää. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (sivurooli ja muistossa) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' Lyhyt- ja jatkotarinat *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' (vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''Challenge of the Rahi'' *''The Coming of the Toa'' *''Deep into Darkness'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''Tale of the Toa'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Secret of the Swarm'' *Into the Nest'' *''Into the Nest (mainossarjakuva)'' *''What Lurks Below'' *''The End of the Toa?'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Powerless!'' *''A Matter of Time...'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Disks of Danger'' *''Realm of Fear'' *''Sarjakuva 12.5'' *''Swamp of Shadows (sivurooli) *Endgame'' Muut kaanoniset *''Toa Mata -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Saastunut Lewa -animaatio'' *''Toa Nuva -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDt'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''The Final Battle -animaatio'' Epäkaanoniset *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' *''Mask of Light'' *''Forest Flyer'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Battle for Power'' *''Phantoka-mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' Katso myös *Luokka:Lewan kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Lewa Matan rakennusohjeet *Lewa Nuvan rakennusohjeet *Lewa Phantokan rakennusohjeet de:Lewa en:Lewa es:Lewa pl:Lewa Luokka:Ilman Toa Luokka:Le